The present invention relates to staged air or high intensity burners.
Burners of this general type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,173 and 3,746,499.
While burners of this general type have proved to be entirely satisfactory for their intended purpose, experience has shown that certain limitations are encountered with such burners as a result of the fact that combustible fuel is supplied thereto only from a single gun situated centrally along the axis of the swirl chamber of a burner of the above type.